The New Kid
by rens-luvr
Summary: Ren Krawler has lived a life of abuse from his father. Then one day, that all changes. What will his future look like?


**rens-luvr:** Hey guys! So this story starts out kinda sad. Ren is only 12 at the beginning of this one. I've been trying to figure out how I was going to write this. But I think I finally came up with something. Enjoy!

**POV. REN**

I stared at myself in the mirror, tears rolling down my face. My nose was all bloody and I had a black eye. I bit my lip to muffle my crying so dad wouldn't hear. I turned on the faucet and grabbed some paper towel to clean the blood off my face. I spat out a mouthful of blood when I realized my tongue was bleeding. I must've bit it when dad slammed my face into the counter. I stuck my tongue out to see the damage. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Then, my nose started gushing blood again. I looked down at the sink. It was covered in red. I cleaned it up and pinched the bridge of my nose. I also held a wad of paper towel to my face. I sat down on the floor and tilted my head back, hoping to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, the bathroom door flung open. I looked up. It was dad. He grabbed me and tossed me out into the hallway. I got up and halfway fell down the stairs trying to escape. "You can't run from me you worthless pile of shit!" He laughed. He cornered me in the living room on the floor. He put a knee down on my chest so I couldn't move and raised his fist. It collided with my face. Blood spattered on the wall and on his face from my nose. He laughed hysterically and landed blow after blow. He finally got off me and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him and taking off in the car. I rolled over onto my side and spat out another mouthful of blood. My whole body ached.

"Why...why does this happen to me..." I sobbed. I shakily got up off the floor and stumbled back up to the bathroom. I cleaned my face off. I was covered in bruises and had a split lip. I went over to the toilet and started puking. I puked my guts out until it was just dry heaves. I finally collapsed against the wall. Once I regained some strength, I went to my room and changed clothes. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple and black sweater. I got my stuff ready for school and headed out.

**POV. DAN**

I was talking to Marucho when an unfamiliar boy stepped through the door. He looked he had been hit by a truck. He looked around nervously and cowered when the principal approached him. "That must be the new kid." Marucho said. I nodded and stared worriedly.

"I wonder what happened to him. He's in pretty bad shape." I replied. I decided to approach him. He whimpered and started shaking when I walked up to him. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Dan Kuso. You must be new here." I said gently. He backed up against the wall.

"Ren Krawler..." He replied uneasily. Marucho came up beside me.

"This is my buddy Marucho." I said with a smile. He looked from me to Marucho and tried to smile. He recoiled in pain and groaned. "Would you like to be friends?" I asked. He looked at me.

"F...friends?" He stammered. His eyes welled up with tears. "I've never had friends before." He sniffled. I smiled and led him down the hallway. He was silent the whole way except for the occasional sniffle.

"Welcome to Bayview Ren." Marucho said. Ren smiled weakly and wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeve. He looked down at his class schedule. He then showed it to me.

"Sweet! We have first class of the day together!" I cheered. He smiled and walked to class with me. I sat down in my desk. He took the desk right next to me.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**POV. REN**

I ran into Dan and Marucho on my way out after school. They spotted me and waved. I waved back and ran up to them. They were talking to some kid with long black hair. "Ren this is Shun. Shun, meet Ren." Dan said. I nodded and smiled.

"Nice...to..um..meet you." I stammered nervously. "Well...I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you guys later..or something." I continued. They said goodbye. I took off down the street. When I got home, dad was standing in front of the window staring at me. I quickly went inside and shut the door. Before I could dash up to my room, he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and lifted me into the air. I could smell the booze on his breath. My whole body started shaking in fear. He dropped me to the floor and kicked me in the chest. My breath shot out of my lungs from the impact.

"Look at you. So fucking pathetic." he sneered. I slowly backed away from him. He grabbed my foot and dragged me across the floor. I clawed at the carpet, trying to get away. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them against my back. I then felt him sliding my pants off. I screamed as a jolt of pain shot through my body. He used his other hand to cover my mouth. His body slapped against mine as he continuously forced himself inside of me. The pain was unbearable. He let go of my wrists and coiled his arms around my body and rammed into me even harder. I screamed again as the pain intensified. Suddenly, his hand was around my throat. I couldn't breathe. I could feel everything going foggy. He finally let go of me. Air rushed back into my lungs. He got off of me and laughed. I layed on the floor coughing. My whole body was numb. Then, the front door burst open. I barely had the strength to see who it was. I heard the sound of a fist colliding with someone's face. Whoever had burst into the house rushed to my side. I heard a familiar voice.

"Its going to be ok. I'm here now. Let's get you out of here." He said. I finally recognized the voice. It was my older brother, Ritsuki. He gently pulled my pants back up and lifted me up in his arms. I felt fresh air as he carried me out the door. I listened to his heartbeat. He laid me down across the back seat of his car. Then everything went black.

**SOMETIME LATER...**

I opened my eyes to a blinding light. When my eyes finally adjusted, I looked around the room. Ritsuki was asleep next to me with his head on the bed. He had my hand in his. I stared at the cords attached to my wrist. Thats when I realized I was laying in a hospital bed. Everything hurt. I started coughing my lungs out, waking Ritsuki. He bolted up and pulled me into a hug. I instantly started sobbing and clung to him.

"You came back for me..." I cried. He looked me in the eyes and held the side of my face.

"I was sitting in the driveway with my window down. I heard you screaming, so I kicked the door open to get to you." He replied. He wiped my eyes with his thumb. Then three familiar faces came into the room. It was Dan, Shun, and Marucho. "I tracked down your friends." He continued. I coughed again and groaned in pain.

"We're glad you're ok dude." Dan said. Marucho and Shun nodded in agreement. I smiled weakly and sniffled. Then Ritsuki gave me the best news yet.

"Dad got arrested. Charges were pressed once they saw the condition you were in." He said. I felt tears of joy flood my eyes. I was finally free. He couldn't hurt me anymore. But...what's going to happen to me now? Where will I go? I was yanked from my thoughts when an officer came into the room.


End file.
